


watch me fall

by wormguts



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Creepy Bruce Wayne, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, I Don't Even Know, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Perversion, Rating will change, Short Chapters, Unhappy, Video Cameras, Warnings May Change, Wayne Manor, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormguts/pseuds/wormguts
Summary: Jason finds the cameras his first day at the Manor.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there and welcome! ヾ(*'▽'*)
> 
> I decided to write something a little different this time. It's a bit darker than I'm used to but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while so I thought "hey, why the hell not?"
> 
> Warnings WILL change. If all things go according to plan and I don't suddenly die under mysterious circumstances, the rating will go up. I'm leaving it at NR for now because I'm not sure how graphic this story will become. Please be mindful of tags as well! __φ(．．)
> 
> Anyway, have fun! And PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! I loveeee comments ! Validate me ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

˖◛⁺

Jason finds them the twenty-ninth of September, his first day at the Manor. He notices them because he's good at that sort of thing, good at noticing things he isn't meant to. Plus, he isn't stupid. He didn't crawl his way out of the gutter on his looks alone.

He doesn’t mention the cameras to Bruce, and especially not to the old butler. He has a feeling he’d get slapped for asking unnecessary questions. He’s already asked so many: _what’s that spoon used for? Who built the Cave? Does the old guy get a costume too?_

So he keeps it on the down low because, at the end of the day, what are a few cameras in his bedroom when he has food in his belly and a roof over his head?


	2. Chapter 2

˖◛⁺

Jason is used to being watched. It comes with the territory, he guesses. A Crime Alley kid is always gonna be a street rat, retired or not.

But it's different at the Manor. Crime Alley is the ugly underbelly of Gotham as much as the name implies, but at least he fit in there.

Jason doesn't fit in at the Manor. His clothes are expensive, his room bigger than most houses he's been inside. He sleeps on the softest satin sheets and the kitchen has a pantry with enough to feed an army. But at the end of the day, none of it matters. He's dirty. He has the nicest bath he's ever seen _(it's even attached to his room!)_ , but lavish soaps and shampoos will never wash the grime away. He's a rat, and he's always gonna be a rat.

But Bruce likes to pretend Jason's like him, a bird of prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this frequently! (speaking it into existence lmao)

˖◛⁺

Bruce doesn't trust him.

"It's like he's watching, constantly," he whispers one time they’re on a rare joint patrol and Bruce is out of earshot — or so he hopes. Although he can’t quite tell, it seems like Bruce watches them even now, can hear their conversation from perched atop a gargoyle on the other side of the rooftop. His presence makes the hairs on Jason's neck stand on end. "It's creepy."

Dick chuckles beside Jason. "It took me some time to get used to it too," he admits. They both glance over their shoulders at Batman's dark outline against the polluted skyline. "I think it's just his way of showing he cares."

Jason thinks that’s fucking weird but decides he doesn't really know much about how reclusive billionaires treat their wards to say so. Or much about reclusive billionaires in general. If Bruce feels safer running around at night dressed as a giant bat and keeps cameras in every room of his too-big manor, well. All the more power to him. Jason just wishes there weren't any in his bedroom.

"Do you think he trusts me?" Jason asks before he can stop himself. It doesn’t seem like it, what with all the monitoring. It feels like he can’t take a shit without Bruce knowing about it.

"Bruce doesn't even trust himself," Dick snorts, and Jason snickers. That’s definitely true.

They leave the conversation at that when Batman touches down next to them. "You missed him," is all he says. Jason’s ears burn but he keeps his snarky reply to himself. They were supposed to be surveying the building across the street for activity. A man conveniently slipped inside during their little chat.

Thankfully, Batman was watching.


	4. Chapter 4

˖◛⁺

“Is there something wrong with your room?”

Jason looks up from his bowl of cereal into Bruce’s face. “What?”

“Your bedroom,” Bruce says. “You can tell me. I won’t be angry.”

Setting down his spoon and schooling his expression into one of mild confusion, he swallows around the urge to bolt from the table. That wouldn’t work on Bruce, anyway, no matter how embarrassing he makes the excuse (try getting projectile diarrhea past Batman when the guy knows your body better than you). “My room? Nothing’s wrong with it.”

Bruce spends the next few moments slowly sipping his morning coffee like Jason sees him do every day. The only difference is the thoughtful pull to his mouth. Jason nervously shovels Cocoa Puffs into his mouth to avoid saying anything he’ll regret.

“You hardly spend time in there,” Bruce speaks after a while, his voice calm and even.

Jason makes the mistake of peeping up at Bruce, whose eyes are fixed on his face, expectant and keen. He feels them on his skin like a physical touch. Bruce could melt straight through him.

“Uh, yeah, ‘cause we have a cave,” he deadpans. Bruce isn't convinced, and Jason doesn’t feel very convincing himself.

“Hm.”

“And a library,” Jason adds softly. He meets Bruce’s steady gaze again, a bit shyly this time, and just manages to catch Bruce’s smile. He hides his own smile in his Cocoa Puffs, but Bruce doesn’t miss the little red ears poking out from behind the bowl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates finally after 8 months*

˖◛⁺

“How’d you deal with them?”

Dick all but glares over at Jason. “What?”

“The cameras,” Jason elaborates, though that isn't much in the way of an explanation. He hopes Dick will just... understand. Somehow. Without details. He doesn’t want to have to spell it out, especially considering they're in the Cave. Where there are also cameras.

Dick hasn’t been very patient all night, and this moment is not an exception. He places a hand on his hip, straightening from his crouch next to his motorcycle, and squints at Jason. “You’re gonna have to expand on that one.”

Jason huffs. His cheeks feel warm. “The cameras. You know, like the ones here, or in the kitchen... you know?”

“What _about_ them?”

Dick isn’t giving Jason anything to work with. He has to wrangle with himself to keep the grimace off his face. “How’d you... _you know.”_

_“Jason,”_ Dick finally snaps, “what are you _talking_ about?”

“THE _CAMERAS.”_

Dick looks close to throttling Jason, but thankfully all he does is make a spastic motion with his hands that looks an awful lot like he’s having a seizure. “God, now I know how Bruce feels.”

Jason pretends that isn’t offensive. “I’m not a kid,” he grumbles.

“You sure are acting like one.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am _not.”_

_“Are too.”_

“Am n— You know what? Fuck you.”

“Nah, you’d like that.”

Jason glares with all his might. He wishes he hadn’t said anything. He should’ve just kept it to himself and not bothered asking. Maybe he can scrape by on his own. He always has before.

But Dick sighs before Jason can conjure another scathing comment. “Spit it out, man. You’re being all cryptic for no reason.”

“Okay, _Dick,_ and you’re being an ass. Jesus, I just wanted to know how you disabled the cameras in your room. You don’t need to blame me for the stick up your ass.”

Dick rolls his eyes. “Takes one to know one.”

“You suck.”

“And you sw— Wait, what cameras?”

That gives Jason pause. He looks at Dick, waiting for the punchline, but it never comes. He narrows his eyes. “Bruce has cameras in every room of the house. Even _his_ room. Kinda weird, but then again, maybe he’s into a bit of voyeurism, if you know what I mean.” He leers suggestively, but Dick’s face is carefully blank.

Jason feels his pulse spike. “Maybe you never found them,” he shrugs, aiming for nonchalant, lands on nervous. Dick watches him carefully.

“I don’t have cameras in my room,” Dick says slowly.

It's like a bucket of ice water to the face. Jason’s eyebrows shoot up without his consent. "What?"

"Boys." Bruce. Fuck. Always watching, always lingering around the next corner. Jason jumps despite himself, his heart rate spiking to near dangerous levels. He needs to get out of here.

"Oh, Bruce, were there any c—"

Jason is out of there before he can hear the rest, up the stairs, through the clock, and out the front door. He needs to breathe. He needs to _breathe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm on Twitter too! You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/bedguts)


End file.
